


Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?

by AllysonDark



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boncastle, Carmilla/All for One crossover, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, dornie, hollence, so many relationships happen in this, the high school au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: Do I dare disturb the universe? In a minute there is time for decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse. -T.S. Elliot





	1. Dorothy

It's the dull crunch that gets to her, the sound causing goose bumps to erupt along her skin every time. This isn't the first time she's experienced this sensation, nor will it be the last time she'll deck an ignorant douche canoe for talking shit about her best friend.

"Talk to or about Laura again and I'll break more than your nose." Dorothy growls, wiping blood from her knuckles as the boy glares at her. "Got something to say, or are you just going to stare at me like the idiot you are, Douchefort?"

Rochefort lets out a frustrated sound before turning on his heel, stomping off down the hall, leaving Dorothy to inspect her swollen knuckles.

"Fighting again, Castlemore?" A familiar voice sounds behind her, making her smile slightly.

"You would have done the same thing, Ariana and you know it." Dorothy replies as she turns around, grinning at the senior.

"We've been back from break for a day and you're already punching people, what'd he say about Hollis anyway?" The older girl asks, moving to sling an arm around her friend.

"Same shit different day, gotta protect the poor girl." Dorothy sighs, allowing Ariana to steer them toward the bathroom. "She's been so fragile since the accident; I can't let these idiots talk about her like that."

"Laura is stronger than you think, don't underestimate the hobbit." Ariana teases, pulling away from Dorothy to turn the faucet on. "Now clean yourself up before she sees."

Dorothy grumbles slightly but does as she's told, scrubbing her knuckles gently. “I know she's strong, but losing her mom…fuck Ariana you weren't there when she found out…she looked like someone had punched her in the chest.” The brunette sighs softly, a frown tugging the corners of her mouth down. “I see that look in my mind every day and I just don't think I can stand to see it on her face ever again.”

Ariana runs a hand through her cropped hair, frowning right along with the other brunette. “I know man, but starting shit with people is only gonna make it harder on both of you, you're like a sister to her and if you keep getting hurt…it's just going to worry her.”

“Douchefort just pisses me off so much.” Dorothy murmurs as she dries her hands, wincing slightly when she squeezes too hard. “But I’ll work on it, okay?”  She smiles at the other girl before moving to fix Ariana’s vest. “Please tell me you normally forget to button this right and you and Portia could make it a day without messing around in school.”

“Yeah sure, that first one sounds good.” The senior chuckles, shaking her head as they exit the bathroom. “Worry less about my sex life and more about finding your hobbit, I heard we’re getting new students tomorrow and since Laura talked you into joining the welcoming committee guess who has to show them around.”

The sophomore sighs softly, rubbing her face. “Fuck, alright, I’ll see you later.” She shoves her friend gently before taking off down the hallway, knowing Laura was probably in the choir room waiting for the day to end.

She pushes the doors open, eyes going wide at the scene before her. Laura is sat in their friend Danny’s lap, their lips locked and it takes all Dorothy has to back away, closing the doors gently behind her. “That’s a new development.” She mutters trying to get the image of the small blonde pressed against the redhead out of her head.

With a frown she checks the time, nodding when she realizes that the bell will be ringing shortly and she’ll have to go to practice soon. She shoots a quick text to Laura to let the girl know she’ll be ready tomorrow before heading to the gym.

The bell rings by the time she reaches the gymnasium, never happier for a study hall as a last class than she is when she finds the locker room empty. She pulls on her shorts and knee pads before changing into her sports bra. She’s pulling on a tank top when the rest of the team files in, grumbling about their school day.

“Hey Dor.” Danny smiles as she walks in, sitting next to her. “You ready to kick ass this season?” She asks, rummaging through her duffle bag for her clothes.

“Totally.” Dorothy replies, leaning down to tug on her sneakers, lacing them up tightly as she glances over at the red head. Sure Lawrence was hot, hair like Jean Grey, a body like an amazon and eyes the color of the sky. The brunette could understand while Laura had a thing for their friend, but it was odd. Danny had showed interest in the blonde before but it never seemed to go anywhere until now.

“Laura told me that we’ve got some new students coming tomorrow.” The amazon chuckles as she smooths out her shirt. “Have fun being a tour guide.”

“It’s not that bad, I get to show a kid around, teach them all the rules to break and then send them on their merry way.” Dorothy grins, pulling her thick hair back into a tight ponytail before sliding an elastic headband on to keep any stray hairs away from her face.

“Just don’t turn them into a troublemaker like yourself.” Danny pleads, glancing at the bruising on the younger girl’s knuckles. “You get into enough fights.”

“Who said this was from a fight? I could have punched a wall.” Dorothy counters, winking at her friend before heading for the doors. “Besides, what’s life without a little trouble.” She chuckles lowly, stepping onto the gym floor with a grin.

She lives for the time she gets to spend on the court, her mind and body only focused on one thing; being the best. Practices were where she could perfect her style, her leadership, games were for showing it off. She pushes herself to be as close to perfection as possible, to show people she was more than Laura’s protector, more than a troublemaker.

“Castlemore, keep your knees bent! Lawrence, I never thought I would say this, but get more height in your jumps! Grant, come on dive for the ball, hitting the floor will only hurt for a minute.” Coach Treville shouts, creating order amongst the otherwise chaotic court.

They spend most of the practice doing drills, running through the same plays they had known for months, their bodies moving until their muscles ached in the best of ways. The exhaustion that settles deep in their bones is something to be proud of, knowing they were doing this for a reason, doing it for themselves.

“Alright, you girls did good today, I expect this kind of commitment every practice and I expect you to double it during games, understood?” Treville speaks, walking in front of the line of girls who all have their backs to the wall, knees bent. “I know we spent a lot of time training at camp this summer, but I want you all to know that if you expect to stay on this team, if you expect to win, there is no time for slacking off.”

The girls all grunt their agreement, teeth gritted as they continue to keep their positions, waiting for the coach to dismiss them. “Good, I’ll see you all tomorrow, same time.” She says before turning on her heel, allowing the girls to relax.

“I fucking hate wall sits.” Dorothy grumbles, pushing away from the wall, massaging her thighs. “Why would you end a practice like that? I’m going to be limping home.”

“Please, you and I both know you could have held that for a lot longer, don’t pretend that you weren’t one of the top players at camp.” Danny replies, shoving her friend gently. “Colleges will be scouting you long before you’re my age.”

“You act like you’re an old lady, you’re literally two years older than me.” The brunette chuckles, holding the locker room door open for them. “And anyway, you’re a far better player than me, you’ve been at it for longer and you’re a fucking giant, you’ll get a scholarship, easy.”

Danny just rolls her eyes as she grabs her things, heading for the shower. “If you wait for me, I’ll give you a ride home.” Is all she says before disappearing behind the wall divide.

Dorothy thinks about it for a moment, but decides she would rather walk home than spend an awkward ten minutes in the car with her best friend’s lover. She removes her knee pads and replaces her sneakers with her usual converse before grabbing her bag and walking out.

She’s halfway through the school before she’s putting her earbuds in, blaring her music as she hits the streets, far more than ready to be home. First days were nice enough, no homework, new teachers and experiences, but there was just something about not being able to just settle into comfy clothes right after classes that left her feeling a little sad.

Sure she had gotten used to practice, but camp had always been first thing in the morning and had only lasted until midafternoon and she had always been able to go home and relax, talk to her friends. Now, she just wanted to go home and crash, despite it only being six in the afternoon.

Dorothy is too lost in the ache in her body and the music in her ears to hear the shouts of the incoming cyclist and perhaps she could have been a little more aware of her surrounding before there’s a tire pressing into her ribs and a fumbling girl squirming on her chest. “What the fuck.” She gasps out, the air in her lungs exiting them forcefully.

“I’m so sorry.” A soft voice is saying over and over until Dorothy rips the earbuds from her ears and suddenly the voice is a little louder, but still holds a soft edge to it. “Are you okay? Christ, what is wrong with you? Don’t you know you should look up when you’re walking in the middle of the path?”

Dorothy holds up a hand to silence the other girl who is currently shoving an elbow into the brunette’s diaphragm in an attempt to move off of her. She grabs the girl’s shoulders and gently pushes her off, taking a moment to breathe before sitting up.

“Are you okay?” Dorothy asks quietly, moving to lift her own shirt up, inspecting the angry red scrape along her left side. “I’m sort of tired and I had my music going, I’m sorry I wasn’t watching.”

The girl seems to be staring at the strip of flesh that Dorothy had exposed, before seeming to snap out of it, offering a kind smile. “I’m not the one who is going to have bruises in the morning.” She chuckles, holding out a hand. “Uhm, I’m Connie.”

“I mean if you really want bruises in the morning, you could come back to my place.” The brunette smirks, taking the offered hand and watching the girl blush. “Dorothy.”

She takes a moment to examine Connie, taking in the icy eyes and the messy waves framing her face, noting that they’re only a few shades lighter than her own. She’s beautiful, her face all soft edges and bright smiles, she’s nothing like Dorothy has seen before.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” She finds herself saying as she pushes herself up and onto her feet, stretching her arms above her head, biting her lip at the jolt of pain that shoots across her ribs.

“I just moved here actually, I live in the old Silas manor down on Maple.” Connie replies, standing up herself before moving to inspect her bike. “Do you go to Dumas High?”

Dorothy chuckles lowly, nodding her head. “Yeah, I do and I also live like right down the road from you, the Silas house is terrifying, why the hell would you want to live there?” She asks, crossing her arms along her chest.

“Oh, well my family owns it and my parents wanted to move somewhere a little sunnier than we were used to so.” Connie shrugs, pulling her bike from the ground, nodding toward the path. "What grade are you in?" 

"I'm sophomore," Dorothy replies, flashing a grin, walking along next to the smiling girl. 

 

“I’m a sophomore too, does that mean I’ll get you as a tour guide?” Connie asks, brows raised at the exuberant girl.

The brunette can’t help the grin that spreads across her face, were they flirting? “As a matter of fact, I will be.” She preens, doing her best not to show the amount of pain she’s in as they walk. “My friend Laura and I are the only members of the welcoming committee, so.”

“Volleyball and welcoming committee, how do you keep yourself together?” The other girl asks, biting her lip. “I mean, I think you play volleyball, judging by that outfit.”

Dorothy blushes slightly, realizing she probably looks like a hot mess, her loose tank top showing off her sports bra, her hair starting to fall in places and she probably smelled like sweat. “You would be correct; it was the gayest sport I could think to play in the fall.” She jokes, though the statement isn’t exactly false. 

This makes Connie laugh and Dorothy thinks it’s the most amazing sound in the world and decides right there that she wants to be the cause of that beautiful sound as often as possible. “I mean, the only sport gayer is soccer, but you might not be graceful enough for that.”

“Hey! I am very graceful and anyway, they don’t offer soccer here.” She pokes her tongue out, surprised at how easy it is; talking to this total stranger. “Anyway, this is me, see you at school tomorrow?” She asks, sounding far more hopeful than she should. 

“Of course, I’ll be the one looking lost.” Connie grins, hesitating slightly before pulling the brunette into a hug. “Have a goodnight, Dor.” She says quickly before hopping onto her bike, riding off down the road.

“Have a goodnight…” Dorothy sighs, wondering what the hug was about as she climbs the steps to her house, a new energy settling into her tired limbs as she spends the rest of the night trying to find an outfit that would be suitable for the next morning.

When it came time to sleep, she couldn’t help but grin at the thought of seeing Connie in the morning and hoped that it would be a far better meeting than the bruised ribs she had received earlier.


	2. Laura

Laura smiles softly when she hears the door to the choir room open, turning to see her favorite Amazonian redhead walking through it. “Danny, you came!” She exclaims breathlessly, watching the girl sit next to her.

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” Danny chuckles, leaning back against the plastic chair. “Though I do wonder why you wanted to meet half way through our study hour.”

The blonde wrings her hands nervously, turning to face the older girl. “Well…I didn’t have the courage to do this until like ten minutes ago…”

“Do what?” Danny asks, only to find the answer with Laura’s fingers tangled in her hair, a pair of warm lips crashing against her own. To say this was bliss would be an understatement, it was everything Danny could ever ask for in such an amazing gesture that she almost couldn’t believe it was happening.

Laura pulls away a little too quickly, leaving Danny pouting, but the blonde’s smiles is enough to wipe the look off the older girl’s face. “Wow, that was…just wow.” Laura bites her lip, whiskey eyes twinkling. “Sorry if that was like…totally unwanted or whatever I just…I’ve really wanted to do that for a long time now.”

The redhead just smiles before tilting Laura’s chin up, kissing her once more, softly this time, trying to convey just how wanted the first one had been. She pulls away just slightly, their foreheads resting together as she speaks. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while too.” She murmurs, pressing feather light kisses to the younger girl’s lips.

“So, I suppose I should know the answer to my question?” Laura grins, one hand gripping the front of Danny’s shirt, the other cupping her friend’s jaw gently. “But, I’ll ask anyway…Will you be my girlfriend?”

She feels like she’s flying, this can’t possibly be real, she must have fallen asleep in biology again, right? “You’re serious?” She asks, her cheeks flushing as Laura rolls her eyes, kissing her again as a reply. It takes her a moment to catch her breath, to rationalize that this was in fact happening before she answers. “Of course I’ll be yours.” She smiles, pulling the blonde closer.

Laura would never be able to explain the way she feels in the moment, suddenly everything just seemed brighter than it had in months. “Thank you.” She finds herself saying before she can stop herself, only to be shushed by the older girl whose lap she was all but sitting in.

“I should be thanking you, god you have no idea how happy this makes me…you make me.” Danny chuckles breathlessly, brushing their noses together. “I just…you’re amazing Laura.”

The blonde snorts softly, rolling her eyes as she pulls away enough to get a good look at her new found girlfriend. She takes in everything from the smattering of freckles along ivory cheekbones that frame oceanic eyes, to the loose waves of that fiery mane she had come to love over the time they had spent together, often reminding her of the fierce lion Danny always seemed to embody. “You’re the amazing one.”

Danny opens her mouth to respond, only to snap it shut when the shrill tone of the final bell rings through the air, effectively jolting them apart. “ _Christ…”_ Danny hisses, a hand over her chest, shaking her head when Laura laughs at her. “Shut up, you jumped too.”

“True, but I am but a meek little choir queer, while you’re captain of the volleyball team…well most teams actually.” Laura smirks, straightening herself out just in time for people to start filing into the room. “Looks like the band is here to practice, we should make ourselves scarce.”

Danny nods her head in agreement, allowing the shorter girl to lead her out of the choir room, butterflies swarming in her stomach. “So, want to meet up after practice?” She asks when the reach the gym, part of her wondering how much trouble she would be in if she just skipped.

Laura grins up at her, those brown eyes alive with delight as she nods. “Yeah, I have some errands to run after school so I can prepare for the new students tomorrow, but if you wouldn’t mind picking me up from my house, we could go catch a movie or something.” She offers, biting her lip.

Danny leans down and presses a kiss to the blonde’s forehead before winking. “See you later, Hollis.” Is the last thing she says before disappearing behind double doors.

Laura stands there for a moment, just taking it all in before turning on her heel, heading toward the front office. She hums lowly as she walks, a smile gracing her lips even after she walks into the chilly office. “Ms. Briggs, I’m here to pick up the information packets for Connie and Carmilla.” She says softly, leaning against the counter.

The older woman smiles back at her, ruffling through a few packets before producing two folders for her. “It has their schedules so you and Ms. Castlemore can show them to their first period, along with a map of the school and some paperwork they’ll need to fill out for extracurriculars and things like that, if you have any questions just stop by sometime tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Laura responds, tucking the folders away in her backpack before hitching it over her shoulder once more. “I’ll send them your way around lunch so they can turn in anything they’re guardians haven’t.”

“It’s much appreciated, Laura, now don’t you have a father to go look after?” Ms. Briggs asks, her lips quirking slightly.

Laura nods, her smile fading a fraction as she shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t let him think I’m the one taking care of him, he might faint.” She chuckles halfheartedly before heading toward the door. “Have a goodnight.” She waves before making her way out the door.

The blonde shuffles to the bike rack, putting in the combination with deft fingers, depositing the lock in her bag’s side pocket before pulling the bike away. She sighs as she pulls on the helmet her father always makes her wear, tucking her hair behind her ears as she does, before mounting the bike.

“I really hope he lets me get a car this year.” She murmurs to herself before peddling down the sidewalk. She hates the ride home, where she’s left with just her thoughts, her memories. It’s never something she means to dwell on, but rather something her mind drifts to when there’s no distractions.

_Tires screeching, horns blaring and then there’s nothing for a moment, just quiet blankness before the world comes crashing back with full volume surround sound. There’s sirens ringing in the distance, the sounds of metal bowing under the weight of another car, glass crunching under the still shuddering mass of machinery they were caught up in._

_“Mom…” She croaks, her eyes opening for a fraction of a second before she slams them shut, unable to bring herself to look at the destruction that was their current reality. When her mother didn’t respond, she made herself open her lids again, to take in the mess around her._

_Her mother was hanging upside down from the driver’s seat, eyes closed, neck bent at an odd angle, but Laura didn’t want to think about what that might mean right now. Instead she focuses on herself, what she’s feeling, what may be damaged. She’s lightheaded and can feel blood dripping down her face, dull throb coming from the back of her head, though it’s nothing compared to the searing pain that comes from her left leg. She tries to tilt her head up, to see what’s causing the pain, but it only brings a new wave of agony washing across her neck and through her shoulder, making her realize her fingers were numb._

_“Mom…I can’t feel my hand.” She sobs, hot tears flooding down her forehead and into her hairline as the sirens seem to get louder. “Mom…please wake up…don’t leave me alone.”_

She’s jolted from her own thoughts by the sound of her father’s ringtone tearing through the silence, causing her to hit the brakes a little too hard, too quickly. Laura finds herself thrown from the seat hard enough to send her half way over the handlebars, the cool metal digging into her thighs. “Shit…” She hisses, fumbling to pull the ancient flip phone from her pocket.

“Hey, everything okay?” She asks, trying not to sound as breathless as she is. Her father rarely called unless he had a reason and she couldn’t think of any she had given him.

" __ _Y_ _eah, I just wanted to let you know I got conned into working a double tonight, so I won’t be home until about eleven, there’s money on the fridge so you can get take out, I’ll get something on the way home.”_ Her father sighs, but Laura knows he’s happy enough to pick up a shift, he liked having a little padding just in case anything happened.

 _“_ Actually, Danny wanted to see a movie tonight, is that okay?” Laura asks, inspecting the bruises that had already formed on her thighs, silently blaming her pale ancestors.

“ _That sounds just fine, just don’t stay out too late and don’t forget to lock the door when you leave”_ He chuckles lowly into the receiver, making Laura frown.

“That was one time, when I was twelve!” She huffs, her brow furrowing as she rolls her bike back and forth, eyes still on the purple shades on her skin.

“ _I know, bub, just be safe tonight, okay?”_ He says seriously, though Laura can all but hear the smile in his voice. “ _I love you, kiddo.”_

“I love you too, dad, have a good shift.” She replies, smiling to herself when the line cuts off. She pockets the device before peddling forward once more, ignoring the soreness in her thighs, the bruises are well worth the distraction from her thoughts.

She stops at the store on her way home, buying a few welcoming gifts for the new students, before heading home. Once there, she parks her bike in the garage, making her way into the side door to put together her little project.

She had picked up two relatively cheap pencil cases, both in standard black, along with a pack of pencils each, some cute erasers and a set of highlighters. She also managed to find some cute sticky notes shaped like thought bubbles and a few gel pens that she knew no one used anymore but figured it might get a laugh.

She spent about ten minutes writing little messages to each of the girls, along with a few inspirational quotes in the corners of a few sticky notes, before sealing everything in the canvas pencil cases, feeling slightly accomplished as she placed them in the front pocket of her bag, before digging out the folders for the girls.

After scanning their schedules, she figured it would be easier for Dorothy to escort Connie to her first period Econ class, as the sophomore was also in that class. So, she would be left to take Carmilla to her Advanced Lit. class before heading to her own first period and worst class, History. “Well, let’s hope she doesn’t like to doddle, I can’t afford to be late, Vordenberg already hates me.”

She nods to herself before putting everything away, checking the time as she heads upstairs to shower. Danny would be done with practice in a good twenty minutes and she wanted to be fresh and ready for their date, she couldn’t afford to mess this one up, Danny meant too much to her.

She’s clean and changed by the time Danny’s text comes through, letting her know she would be arriving in a few minutes, leaving Laura just enough time to grab her purse, keys and money from the fridge before stepping out onto the porch, just in time to see the redhead pulling in.

She grins at the older girl before turning to lock the door behind her, skipping down the steps as Danny gets out of the car. “Hey there, pretty girl.” She calls to her girlfriend, making the blonde blush slightly.

“Hey yourself.” Laura replies, coming to a stop in front of the amazon, fingers picking at the skirt of her dress. “How was practice?”

“It was fine, though I was thinking about you the whole time, so it definitely helped it fly by.” Danny replies, leaning down to brush their lips together. “Also, you look really good in yellow.” She chuckles, tugging at the sleeve of the blonde’s dress.

Laura just rolls her eyes, trying to stamp down the butterflies that have roared to life in her stomach as she smacks Danny’s hand away. “Thank you, you nerd.” She chuckles, before standing on her toes to kiss the redhead, loving the way she felt with the older girl’s arms around her.

“You’re dating a nerd, so what does that say about you?” Danny murmurs, making the blonde giggle when she pulls away.

“Makes me pretty lucky.” Laura replies, before walking around to the other side of the car, settling into the passenger seat with a grin. “Now, why don’t you shut up and drive?” She teases, buckling herself in.

“You got it, boss.” The amazon chuckles in response, climbing into the car with a grin, both girls unable to contain the giddiness that had overtaken them. This would be a special night, if nothing else, that was something Laura could be sure of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for posting another story. I know I know I have enough to do, but writing is really the only way to keep myself from not going insane. For those of you who are here from my other fics, they're all being updated, slowly but surely! Thanks so much for reading, please let me know what you think and if you ever want to chat, find me on tumblr at allysondark


End file.
